


running

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Running Away, afab remus, ftm roman, genderfluid remus, mention of deadnaming and unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: trans roman and remus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	running

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was for an au me and my friends have, so enjoy???

Roman wanted to cry,

he wanted parents who understood, 

He wanted to be able to breath 

But he was running,

And he wouldn’t stop,

He  _ couldn’t  _ stop 

If he slowed down his parents would catch up with him and his sibling, there was no way he would go back, he couldn’t handle being called the wrong name or be constantly misgendered everyday anymore

He just couldn’t handle it,

And he wouldn’t let Remus be treated like that either, he wouldn't allow them to deadname remus, even if Remus was technically older, they protected each other,

So he just ran, ignoring everything, he just ran,

He ran and ran, faster and faster, as quickly as their short legs could carry them, following Remus the best he could,

There was no turning back now

No turning back ever

  
  



End file.
